fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria is the seventh Gameria in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series. It was announced on October 23, 2012, and was released on November 19, 2012. Taylor and Peggy, the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2012, make hot dogs for the customers and baseball watchers in the Griller Stadium. Intro Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker is excited for the opening day of baseball season at Griller Stadium. He/She waits in line for season tickets. However, when he/she finally gets in line, the ticket seller takes out the "Sold Out" sign, meaning that Taylor/Peggy/custom worker is now out of luck. He/she sadly walks away, but then sees an ad for Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying that they need a worker and it has the best seats in the game. He/She gets excited, and thinks that would be the best way to see the games. The next day, he/she comes to the stadium and Papa Louie meets him/her and gives him/her the keys to the Hot Doggeria. Then he leaves to go watch the game. When the game starts, Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker excitedly watches the game through binoculars, eating popcorn, seeing Pinch Hitwell about to hit the ball; however, he/she sees Cletus' face in front of the lens. Then they get startled when they saw the line of customers, spilling his/her popcorn, and realizing that the job may not be as easy as he/she had hoped. Mini-Games #Home Run Derby (First Wingeria based mini-game) #Cool Shot (Replaces Hot Shot) #Strike Out! (Replaces Breakfast Blast) #Hallway Hunt #Mitch's Mess (Replaces Freeze Putt) #Customer Cravings #Burgerzilla(burgeria based mini-game) Customer Chart Rank #Taylor/Peggy #Clover #Robby #Wendy #Tony Solary #Roy #Timm #Ninjoy #Skyler #Gino Romano #Mandi Solary #Tohru #Scooter #Greg #Rita #Shannon #Marty #Zoe #Penny #Professor Fitz #Edoardo Romano #Rico #Yippy #Chuck #Big Pauly #Wally #Clair #Nick #James #Kahuna #Prudence #Radlynn #Cletus #Maggie #Cecilia #Ivy #Hugo #Mitch #Sasha #Connor #Johnny #Willow #Kingsley #Allan #Lisa #Sarge Fan! #Mindy #Edna #Bruna Romano #Doan #Utah #Olga #Alberto #Matt Neff #Mary #Georgito #Carlo Romano #Kayla #Cooper #Akari #Franco #Hank #Gremmie #Xandra #Captain Cori #Vicky #Sue #Foodini #Papa Louie Closers: #Bertha #Boomer #Xolo #Pinch Hitwell #Quinn #Kenji #Jojo New Customers Names in bold mean that the customer is a closer. *'Bertha' *'Pinch Hitwell' *'Kenji' *Shannon *Radlynn *Willow New Gameria Features *A new furniture scoring system is introduced. Furniture now has visible points and freshness ratings. *Furniture is now categorized by theme by means of colored letter icons, and matching three or more themed items will boost points. *The counter's color and trim can be changed. *Customers do more things in the lobby, such as using gadgets. *Customers have more dance moves. *Customers have more reactions to their orders. *Badges and upgrades are unlocked with ingredients (i.e. you can't buy the kielbasa alarm or see the kielbasa badge until kielbasa is unlocked). *After serving a customer, the player will be redirected to the most necessary station (if needed to grill meat only, it'll go to the grill station; if needed to take orders only, it'll go to the order station). *The hats can be used on any hair style, instead of coming with a certain one. Ingredients The format for the ingredients is: Ingredient (Rank Unlocked) (Related Badge). Sausages *'Hot Dog '(Start) (Hot Dog Warmup) (Hot Diggity) *'Italian Sausage '(Rank 4, with Rita) (Sausage Server) *'Kielbasa' (Rank 11, with Rico) (Kielbasa Pro) *'Veggie Dog '(Rank 21, with Radlynn) (Go Green) *'Cheddarwurst' (Rank 28, with Sasha) (Cheesy Dogs) Buns *'Regular Bun '(Start) (Bun Basics) *'Chicago Bun' (Day 2, with Tohru)(Chicago Style) *'Hoagie Bun '(Rank 8, with Penny) (Hoagie Hero) *'Pretzel Bun '(Rank 17, with Nick) (Twisted) *'Pumpernickel Bun' (Rank 25, with Ivy) (Hearth Baked) Toppings *'Chili' (Start) (Make Rico Proud) *'Cheese' (Start) (Cheese Please) *'Relish' (Start) (Relish Wrangler) *'Onions' (Rank 2, with Scooter) (Onion Chopper) *'Tomato Wedges' (Rank 3, with Greg) (You Say Tomato) *'Sport Pepper' (Rank 6, with Marty) (Sports Fan) *'Marinara Sauce' (Rank 7, with Zoe) (Saucy Dogs) *'Sauerkraut' (Rank 10, with Little Edoardo) (Cabbage Patch) *'Pineapple Relish' (Rank 13, with Chuck) (Tropical Dogs) *'Fajita Veggies' (Rank 18, with James) (Fajita) *'Pickles' (Rank 20, with Prudence) (Pickle Dogs) *'Salsa' (Rank 27, with Mitch) (South of the Border) *'Bacon' (Rank 30, with Johnny) (Bacon Buddy) *'Mushrooms' (Rank 32, with Kingsley) (Make Room for Shrooms) Sauces *'Ketchup' (Start) (Classic Condiment) *'Mustard' (Start) (Mister Mustard) *'Papa's Ballpark Mustard' (Rank 5, with Shannon) (In the Ballpark) *'Mayo' (Rank 15, with Wally) (Cool Dogs) *'Hot Sauce' (Rank 23, with Maggie) (Spicy Sauce) *'Wild Onion Sauce' (Rank 35, with Sarge Fan!) (Wild Side) Drinks *'Fizzo' (Start) (Fizz Whiz) *'Hyper Green' (Rank 9, with Professor Fitz) (Hyperactive) *'Diet Fizzo' (Rank 14, with Big Pauly) (Counting Calories) *'Dr. Cherry' (Rank 19, with Kahuna) (The Doctor is In) *'Lemon Mist' (Rank 24, with Cecilia) (Lemon Lime) *'Tangerine Pop' (Rank 29, with Connor) (Tangeriffic) *'Root Beer' (Rank 33, with Allan) (Foamy Goodness) *'Purple Burple' (Rank 36, with Mindy) (Great Grapes) Popcorn *'Buttered Popcorn' (Start) (Classic Butter) *'Candy Jack' (Rank 12, with Yippy) (Jack Attack) *'Kettle Corn' (Rank 16, with Clair) (Sweet Corn) *'Chocolate Popcorn' (Rank 22, with Cletus) (Chocolatier) *'Red Hot Popcorn' (Rank 26, with Hugo) (Some Like It Hot) *'Cinnamon Swirl' (Rank 31, with Willow) (Swirl It) *'Cheddar Corn' (Rank 34, with Lisa) (Cheddar is Better) *'Cotton Puffs' (Rank 37, with Edna) (Cotton Candy Fan) Ranks Shop Here is a list of every item that can be bought on the shop. Upgrades Furniture Posters Wallpaper and Flooring Clothing note that this article is missing prize-won clothing items. All ** items come standard if you choose the custom worker, but must be bought if you choose Taylor or Peggy. #Worker Visor (The classic Gameria visor.) ($25.00) #Blue Bandana (Keep your head covered with this bandana.) ($55.00) #Jojo Beret (Now you're prepared to be a Food Critic too.) ($75.00) #Orange Cap (A backwords orange cap.) ($25.00) #Pink Cap (A backwords pink cap.) ($25.00) #Ranger Hat (Join the Maple Mountain Rangers!) ($75.00) #Green Cap (A backwards green cap.) ($25.00) #Chef Hat (Just like Papa Louie!) ($125.00) #Royal Crown (Gameria Royalty!) ($250.00) #Sombrero (Ready for a fiesta!) ($95.00) #Straw Hat (Stay in the shade.) ($85.00) #Pirate Hat (Ahoy!) ($100.00) #Foodini Hat (Fit for a game show host!) ($120.00) #Cowboy Hat (Go for a Western look.) ($110.00) #Fur Cap (Stay warm in this fur cap.) ($100.00) #Viking Helmet (Show of your wild side--or your weird side.) ($150.00) #Knit Hat (A red knit winter hat.) ($85.00) #Yellow Hat (A long yellow winter hat.) ($85.00) #Batters Hat (Baseball cap for the Batters.) ($45.00) #Samurais Hat (Baseball cap for the Samurais.) ($45.00) #Woollies Hat (Baseball cap for the Woollies.) ($45.00) #Gondoliers Hat (Baseball cap for the Gondoliers.) ($45.00) #Turkeys Hat (Baseball cap for the Turkeys.) ($45.00) #Wingeria Shirt (Just like the Wingeria!) ($65.00) #Tropical Shirt (Chuck's favorite shirt, now for ladies!) ($50.00) #Green Top (A green striped top.) ($50.00) #Western Shirt (Giddy'up!) ($75.00) #White Top (A loose and casual white top.) ($90.00) #Pastel Top (A cute pink top.) ($65.00) #McCoy Shirt (Dress like you're under the Curse of Thorns.) ($70.00) #Rugby Shirt (The perfect shirt for summer.) ($50.00) #Papa Louie Tee (Papa Pride!) ($70.00) #Sarge Sweatshirt (Sarge Fan would be so jealous.) ($80.00) #Aqua Zip-up (Zip it up!) ($90.00) #Xandra Tank (Blend in with Xolo and Xandra!) ($100.00) #Star Top (You're a star!) ($80.00) #Guppy Sweater (Show your love for the Guppy!) ($85.00) #Turtleneck (Stylish and sophisticated.) ($85.00) #Owly Tee (Mandi's favorite shirt!) ($60.00) #Red Tee (A plain red T-shirt.) ($60.00) #Plaid Shirt (A werstern plaid shirt.) ($70.00) #Black Pants (Basic black pants.) ($25.00) #White Skirt (Clean white skirt.) #Blue Pants (A pair of blue pants.) ($25.00) #Pinstripe Pants (Fancy pants!) ($30.00) #Orange Pants (Bright orange pants!) ($35.00) #Star Pants (Star-studded red pants, perfect for Starlight City.) ($45.00) #Camo Pants (A pair of camo pants.) ($40.00) #Blue Skirt (A casual blue skirt.) ($40.00) #Khaki Skirt (A comfortable khaki skirt.) ($40.00) #Summer Skirt (A yellow and white polka-dotted skirt.) ($40.00) #Polkadot Skirt (Retro pink and black polkadots!) ($50.00) #Striped Skirt (A black and white pinstripe skirt.) ($50.00) #Purple Skirt (A funky purple skirt.) ($40.00) #Plaid Skirt (Classic red plaid skirt.) ($50.00) #Samurais Jacket (A Samurais jacket.) ($120.00) #Turkeys Jacket (A Turkeys jacket.) ($120.00) #Batters Jacket (A Batters jacket.) ($120.00) #Woollies Jacket (A Woollies jacket.) ($120.00) #Gondoliers Jacket (A Gondoliers jacket.) ($120.00) #Lab coat (Is there a doctor in the house?) ($150.00) #Harrington Jacket (A classic light weight jacket.) ($150.00) #Down Vest (Stay warm and cozy in this down vest.) ($150.00) #Denim Vest (A casual denim vest.) ($150.00) #Blazer (Get dressed up for work.) ($125.00) #Windbreaker (Keep warm in this lightweight windbreaker.) ($75.00) #Blue Shirt (Wear it over a T-shirt.) ($65.00) #Brown Shoes (Basic brown shoes.) ($50.00) #B-ball Shoes (Hit the court with these shoes.) ($50.00) #White Shoes (Clean bright shoes.) ($50.00) #Black Shoes (Black shoes with brown accents.) ($50.00) #Pink Shoes (Light pink shoes.) ($60.00) #Blue Shoes (Connor's favorites on the court.) ($60.00) #Gray Shoes (A pair of gray shoes.) ($50.00) #Red Shoes (Bright red kicks.) ($60.00) #Maroon Shoes (Dark maroon shoes.) ($60.00) #Red Laces (Black shoes with red laces.) ($50.00) #Yellow Laces (White shoes with bright yellow laces.) ($50.00) #Fancy Shoes (Fancy shoes for hitting the town.) ($60.00) #Anchor Belt (Anchor's Aweigh!) ($45.00) #Checker Belt (Check it out.) ($45.00) #Rivet Belt (A riveted belt.) ($65.00) #Pyramid Belt (A belt covered in pyramid studs.) ($55.00) #Bright Belt (A fabric belt with bright stripes.) ($45.00) #Patterned Belt (A fabric belt with blue and purple patterns.) ($45.00) #Wallet Chain (A belt with a wallet chain.) ($65.00) #Utility Belt (Plenty of pockets and pouches to store your goodies.) ($85.00) #White Belt (A white riveted belt.) ($65.00) #Green Belt (A green fabric belt.) ($45.00) #Western Belt (It has a large buckle.) ($45.00) #Sunglasses (Black sunglasses.) ($60.00) #Monocle (Fancy and sophisticated.) ($90.00) #Rose-colored Glasses (Makes everything look rosy.) ($75.00) #Round Glasses (Large round glasses.) ($60.00)** #Gold Wireframes (Gold wireframe glasses.) ($60.00)** #Reading Glasses (Need help reading the tickets?) ($60.00) #Aviators (Large aviator sunglasses.) ($75.00) #Silver Frames (Silver wireframe glasses.) ($60.00)** #Black Glasses (Black Stylish Glasses. ($60.00)** #Eyepatch (Arrrr! Set sail while wearing this eyepatch.) ($60.00) #Clown Nose (Your customers will stop taking you seriously.) ($50.00) #Orange Backpack (Stock it with your stuff!) ($70.00) #Green Backpack (Fill it with books, or clothes!) ($70.00) #Brown Bag (Keep your stuff handy. For boys AND girls!) ($80.00) #Messenger Bag (Hit the streets in this stylish messenger bag.) ($90.00) #Camping Pack (Hit the trails with this hiking backpack.) ($120.00) #Red Cape (Look like a superhero in this red cape!) ($150.00) #Purple Cape (Look like a cout in this purple cape!) ($150.00) #Plaid Scarf (Keep yourself warm in this plaid wool scarf!) ($60.00) #Necklace (A sparkling necklace.) ($100.00) #Puka Necklace (Some puka shells strung onto a necklace.) ($50.00) #Red Bag (Hit the town with this bright red bag.) ($50.00) #Pink Purse (You'll look great with this pink purse.) ($50.00) #Foodini Bag (A must-have for Foodini fans!) ($60.00) #Teal Bag (Keep all you belongings safe in this bag.) ($70.00) #Bracelets (Colorful plastic bracelets.) ($20.00) #Gold Bracelets (Shiny gold bracelets.) ($50.00) #Puka Wristband (Some puka shells for your wrists.) ($40.00) #Gray Wristwatch (Got the time?) ($20.00) #Gold Wristwatch (Tell time in style.) ($80.00) Trivia *Pinch Hitwell wears a different outfit every time he comes in, according to what team is playing that day. He is the first character to do so. * This game has 9 order spaces, just like Burgeria, however, only 6 is used for building spaces. *Both chefs Taylor and Peggy also appeared as first day customers in Papa's Pancakeria. *The Hot Sauce in this game is in the same bottle as the Mild Sauce from Papa's Taco Mia!. *The Fajita Veggies in this game are the same as the Peppers from Taco Mia!. *If a worker (custom or not) wears Taylor's blue shirt (with is considered as a jacket) and a long sleeve shirt, then there will be gaps showing some skin. *This is the first Gameria since Taco Mia where the customer looks at the food instead of tasting it. *The first two posters on the scoreboard show what kind of hot dog and bun the first two customers will order. When the day ends, these posters do not appear. *This is the first game where you can see the first customer, but not the second, but still their orders. *This game gave four clues about the upcoming games. The first was Radlynn's shirt who has Radley Madish on it (thus giving a clue about Papa Louie 2), and the second was the team Frostfield Batters (which gave a clue about Papa's Cupcakeria), the third is the team Portallini Gondoliers (giving the clue of Papa's Pastaria, and the fourth clue is the donut in the Powder Point Woollies poster). *After some ingredient is unlocked, the next rank will have a name that references it. *Xandra's order is the largest, even larger than Big Pauly's. *Before all the popcorns are unlocked, some customers will not order popcorn. *Every customer will order a popcorn once the one they want gets unlocked. The popcorns they want don't change like the sodas might. *This is the first game that introduces the concept of themes, specifically for use when it came to decorating the lobby within the game. Tony and Matt have revealed this in one of Quinn's Q&A. Each symbol represents the previous restaurants as well as one the main protagonist and his mini-game show host. **'H': Hot Doggeria **'W': Wingeria **'M': Pancakeria **'F': Freezeria **'T': Taco Mia **'B': Burgeria **'P': Pizzeria **'L': Papa Louie **'O': Foodini *There's a glitch where the popcorn won't go into the box and will be on the outside. If the popcorn is sticking out and it's the one the customer wanted along with the soda they wanted they'll still give you 100% on the pop station. *A glitch can occur if a player clicks the 'next' button in the Build Station before a sauce or topping completely lands on a Hot Dog. the sauce or topping will stick up, but it doesn't greatly affect the score. *This is the final gameria featuring the minigame Customer Cravings because holidays are introduced in Papa's Cupcakeria and beyond causing the customers' orders to change every holiday. *This is the final gameria where the pour-able toppings are in scoops, where later they are in shakers. This is also the last gameria where you can stop the pouring of toppings early by holding down the mouse button while pouring. Icons Hot_Dog.png Doggeria blog launch.jpg Gallery Hot_dog.png|First two customer orders intro.jpg Madmandi.jpg Tacomaggieperfect.png Wendy.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 7.30.05 PM.png New Peggy Look.PNG Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 7.51.52 PM.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Doggeria blog launch.jpg Hot Doggeria Closers.png|The closers. Full Upgraded Grill Station.png|Grill Station with all Sausages Full Upgraded Grill Station 2.png|Grill Station with all Buns Hotdoggeria_glitch.png|A glitch can occur if a player clicks the 'next' button in the Build Station before a sauce completely lands on a Hot Dog. the sauce will stick up, but it doesn't greatly affect the score. Sold out.png|All of the seasons were sold out. Tinychocofriedricemanhappy.png Hinchpitwell.png Burger place.JPG screenshot.jpg|Game's title screen Grillstation.jpg|Hot dogs are about to be cooked popstation.jpg|Pop station. lobby.jpg|A decorated lobby daystart.jpg editing.jpg minigame.jpg Hello_all._birdz_here,_I_AM_ACTIVE!!!.png|Papa Louie, Mindy, and Prudence Willowstarcustomer-1-.jpg|Gold Star Customer Willow|link=Papa's Hot Doggeria Perfect hot dog.png|Perfect day at hot doggeria Quinn's hot dogs messed up.png|Quinn's Monster Hot Dog Here Is Some Poo James.PNG|James' Top Clipped Chili Hot Dog Glitch Hot Dog.PNG|Very Glitchy Hot Dog Glicth h.PNG|Her Drink And Popcorn On The Outside Of The Order And Rita Looks Weird Sausage Glitch.PNG|Very Good Sausage Glitch A Food Test 76.PNG|Custom Dog 1 A Food Test 77.PNG|Custom Dog 2 A Food Test 78.PNG|Custom Dog 3 A Food Test 78.PNG|Custom Dog 3 A Food Test 79.PNG|Custom Dog 4 A Food Test 80.PNG|Custom Dog 5 A Food Test 81.PNG|Custom Dog 6 A Food Test 82.PNG|Custom Dog 7 A Food Test 83.PNG|Custom Dog 8 A Food Test 84.PNG|Custom Dog 9 A Food Test 85.PNG|Custom Dog 10 Mince 2.PNG|Candyjack And Dr. Cherry Brewing Up Mince 3.PNG|Kettle Corn Candyjack And Dr. Cherry (Do Cherry) Mince 5.PNG|The Pop Station Mince 15.PNG|Hyper Green,Diet Fizzo,Buttered Corn,Kettle Corn And Candyjack Brewing Mince 18.PNG|And I Will Burn My Sausages Mince 21.PNG|The Saucy Thriller Shooter.PNG|Blast Bees! A Doggeria 1.PNG|New And Healthy: Veggie Dog! A Doggeria 2.PNG|Radlynn Ordering... A Doggeria 3.PNG|Gino Romano Ordering! A Doggeria 4.PNG|Cooking Sausage's A Doggeria 5.PNG|Radlynn Thinks My Hot Dog Is Amazing! A Doggeria 6.PNG|The Pop Station A Doggeria 7.PNG|Gino Is Super Happy About His Order A Doggeria 8.PNG|This Is Clair A Doggeria 9.PNG|Rita A Doggeria 10.PNG|Clover A Doggeria 11.PNG|Taylor! A Doggeria 12.PNG|Professor Fitz Ordering A Doggeria 13.PNG|Wendy A Doggeria 14.PNG|Picky Pinch Hitwell Ordering A Doggeria 15.PNG|Pinch Hitwell Is Pleased A Doggeria 16.PNG|Clair Is Very Pleased A Doggeria 17.PNG|Wendy Is Happy A Doggeria 18.PNG|This Is Awesome! Says Rita! A Doggeria 19.PNG|Happy Clover (I Hope She Wins Next Chefs 2014!) A Doggeria 20.PNG|Taylor... A Doggeria.PNG|Happy Fitz Katy,She daughter of Quinn.jpg|Katy,She daughter of Quinn|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Papa%27s_Hot_Doggeria/Katy Papas-hot-doggeria img3.jpg Rank.png Quality.png Boomer.png Tohru.png Clover.png Robby.png es:Papa's Hot Doggeria no:Papa's Hot DoggeriaThis Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2012 Games Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Gamerias